Warrior Fight
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi just stood there panting as Yami walked in front of him. “It’s over now Yugi, victory is mine” slight yaoi, violence, fight scene! puzzleshipping.


Nekogal: I just wanted to write a oneshot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi crossed the portal and found himself in a desert, just dust, nothing at sight, and the wind blowing the sand away.

He was wearing an armor suit, strange bracelets on both hands, a belt with several weapons, and a power scanner on his right eye. Yugi looked around him and tried to find any life-form at all, but saw nothing. "That's odd… he should be here by now" He said to himself.

It was silent for a moment, and Yugi just looked down at his bracelet with status about the place he was. And saw nothing out of the normal.

Yugi crossed his arms disappointed. "Maybe he got killed in the way"

Out of a sudden, Yugi heard steps, and he looked around alarmed, ready to attack. He kept checking the area but his scanner detected nothing. "I know you're here…" He whispered.

Yugi groaned in pain when he was punched in the face and thrown to the sand. He looked up and smirked at seeing who he expected. He rolled away just in time to evade another attack.

"How clever," Yugi started as he stood up to face his enemy, who was dressing just like him. "Using your shield to not be seen by infra-red rays, an old trick from you, but clever"

The enemy only grinned as he looked at Yugi closely. "Your compliments will lead you to nowhere. But it ends now. You're not going any further. I will"

"We'll see about that, Yami" A blue orb formed in both of Yugi's hands and threw them at Yami, forming more and more, as Yami evaded each one of them with agile movements.

Yami took out from his belt a card as he ran towards Yugi. "Activate speed increase!" Yami called and the card glowed then popped in the air vanishing, and Yami ran 5 times faster going towards Yugi.

Yugi took out a card as well. "Activate reflect attack!" The same happened to that card, and a strong shield surrounded Yugi.

Before Yami noticed Yugi had summoned that card he threw a green energy orb towards him. Yami then widened his eyes in realization; he took a defensive position waiting for the blast.

The attack he had sent reflected on Yugi's shield just like a mirror, and went back to Yami. Yami groaned in pain as the blast hit him strongly and he fell to the sand, the impact making sand rise and cover the battlefield.

The effect of Yugi's card vanished, so before Yami could stand up, he took out from his belt 8 small daggers and held four in each hand, then started looking for Yami with his radar.

The radar showed a green bar and a blue bar, the green one was Yami's life, and the blue was his magic.

'_Life points decreased 750. Remaining life, 6250' _The radar said, and Yugi soon found a red form in the radar standing up from the ground.

Yugi didn't waste his time and ran towards Yami, the eight daggers ready in his hands to strike.

The sand and dust still covered everything, so Yugi just threw the daggers in the direction his radar indicated Yamii was. He heard the clashing of metal, but not flesh been cut. "What the…?"

From out of a sudden, Yugi was hit in the chest with something metallic and thrown back 5 meters away. Yugi coughed as his life points decreased, then stood up seeing from the dust Yami's form walk out with 6 spears in hand, 3 in each one.

Yugi had never seen that kind of weapon before. And he knew it was something bad.

Desperate, he took out two cards. "Activate sword of hope and energy boost!" A sword of silver appeared in Yugi's right hand, and a small white glow surrounded it. He took an offensive position and ran at Yami.

Four of the spears in Yami's hand moved on their own and started to spin around Yami, and he held the other two to fight back. "Show me how strong you are Yugi!!" Yami yelled as he clashed both of his spears with Yugi's sword.

Yugi growled as he tired to push Yami away. "Then I will" He backed away and threw an energy orb, but instead of hitting Yami, one of the spears spinning moved in front of the attack and received the blast, not even touching Yami.

"What?!" Yugi asked shocked.

Yami smirked. "Are you scared?"

Yugi groaned and gripped his fists. "Not even a bit" 'There's gotta be a way I can get read of those spears' Yugi thought as he looked through his belt. He took out a card and smiled. "Activate chain bomb!"

Small beeping bombs appeared attached to all of Yami's spears. "What?" And before he could react, the five of them exploded, causing him to fall to the sand.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Yami said angered as he stood up. "You can't rely on your cards forever Yugi, it will drain your magic out soon or later" He remembered Yugi.

Yugi scoffed, even though Yami was right, he wouldn't lose hope.

Yami took out a card. "Activate power decrease!" When the card vanished nothing happened and Yugi just stood here confused.

"What is it? Are you scared?" Yami asked defiantly.

Yugi shook his head and held firmly his sword. "Of course not!" He said then charged at Yami, Yami took out a small sword from his belt and defended himself from Yugi's attack.

They kept striking each other again and again, but as they did, the swords turned weaker and weaker. It came to a point that the magic from the swords reached cero and they disappeared.

Yami spun around and kicked Yugi's legs causing him to fall, he was going to punch him but Yugi moved out of the way and kicked Yami strongly on his chin.

Yami groaned and stepped back, holding his chin in pain. Yugi stood up and threw another orb of energy; Yami was distracted with holding his chin and got hit, but instead of losing 300 points, he lost 150.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused.

Yami stood up laughing. "That was my power decrease card. You think you can defeat me now?"

Yugi groaned angered. "I still won't give up"

"Yeah? Well, then get over this!" Yami moved his hands together and a bigger orb of energy went flying towards Yugi. Yugi couldn't react in time to summon a strong enough shield, so just summoned one by his own. The shield was broken easily and Yugi fell to the floor.

Yami smirked as he saw Yugi's life points go down.

'_Life points decreased 860. Remaining life, 3140'_

Yugi struggled to stand up, and looked down at his energy bar, he didn't have much life yet, and it was the same with his magic. 'I can't keep using cards all the time or he'll kill me! I have to think of something'

Yugi stood up shakily holding his left arm that was injured, with his other hand he took out a dagger from his belt and threw at Yami. Yami smirked when the dagger only took 50 points from him. "Let's get this over with" Yami said in victory.

He took out another card. "Activate re-spell!" The six spears returned to his hands and watched as Yugi looked at him weakly.

Yami smirked and threw one of the spears to Yugi, and Yugi cried as it was stabbed in his stomach and felt how his life points decreased more.

'_Life points decreased 300. Remaining life, 2840'_

Yami decided to end it once and for all, and threw the remaining 5 spears at Yugi, which were stabbed as well in his stomach and chest, blood coming out from the other side of the wound. Yugi widened his eyes and stood in shock as he lost 1500 life points.

'_Life points decreased 1500. Remaining life, 1340'_

Yugi just stood there panting as Yami walked in front of him. "It's over now Yugi, victory is mine" Yami took out another card and grinned as he said "Activate mutation card!"

Yami's arms suddenly started to change, his hands vanished and a long line of energy about 5 meters replaced both of his arms. Yami extended his new 'arms' and made them clash with Yugi's body, crossing his chest to the other side.

More blood came out from Yugi's chest as he coughed weakly.

'_Life points decreased 1325. Remaining life 15'_

"Just one more attack Yugi, and you'll lose" Yami said grinning.

'Not if I can change that!' Yugi thought determinately. And with the last bit of his energy, he took out one last card. "Activate…change of code" He whispered.

"What was that?"

Yugi took a deep breathe and cried. "Activate, change of code!!"

Everything started to shake.

Yugi's life points began to go up and up until they reached 4300, and Yami's went down until they stopped at 15. The spears and the strange arms crossing Yugi's chest vanished and Yami's arms turned to normal.

At feeling his life go down so quickly, Yami fell to his knees, looking down at the sand.

Yugi walked towards Yami, and formed a small orb in his hand. "This is how it ends Yami" Yugi said as he shot the orb to his partner, and his points reached cero.

Yami's body started to vanish, like dust, and Yami looked up at Yugi with a warm smile. "Well done Aibou"

Then, Yami's body vanished.

Yugi sighed relieved as a female voice echoed everywhere saying: _'Experience points gained 10,000, reached level 68, new card earned. User, Yugi Mutou. GAME OVER'_

The desert vanished and Yugi returned to the Game room at Kaiba's Mansion. Yugi took off his gaming helmet and looked around to find Yami pouting angrily. "I can't believe I lost!" He yelled as he took off his helmet angrily.

Yugi giggled. "Aw come on Yami-kun, you've won lots of times before"

Yami sighed as he stood up. "Yeah, but I can't believe you have improved so much Aibou. You are a great fighter"

Yugi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you" Both then walked out of the room to find Mokuba outside looking through a window how the whole battle took place.

"Guys that was awesome!"

Both smiled. "Thanks Mokuba" Yugi said. "And also thanks for inviting us"

"No problem, I always like to see you two play. You can come over any time you like"

"Thanks" Both lovers said again and gave the helmets to Mokuba as they left the room.

"Yami, what was that weird card that gave you those spears? I had never seen them before" Yugi asked as they walked out.

"Oh, that was the card I won last time I defeated you. Pretty cool, huh?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Um, Yami, can we go and eat something? Those spears made my stomach feel kinda empty when you stabbed me"

Both shared a laugh. "Of course Yugi"

They stood silent for a moment until Yugi spoke again. "You know, that was pretty fun" Yugi said as he held Yami's hand and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"I think so too. But you know what is also fun?" He grinned and whispered something to Yugi.

Yugi blushed madly. "Yami!"

Yami laughed. "Like you don't like it"

Yugi looked away. "I-I do, but it's embarrassing to say it outside our room"

Yami smiled at Yugi's cuteness and kissed him softly, then they both exited the mansion.

"Next time I'll win"

Yugi just laughed.

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
